


Roses and Moonlight

by littlemsmessy



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsmessy/pseuds/littlemsmessy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the amnesty round for Porn Battle IX; prompts: third, stairs, moonlight, ribbon, carpet. Nancy and Ned attend a holiday party and can’t wait to be alone afterwards.  Set in the Files universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine – my name is littlemsmessy, not Carolyn Keene. If these were my characters, I’d be rich right now, and each of you would get a pony. 
> 
> Notes: Title is from the Sheryl Crow song of the same name, and not just because one of the prompt words is in the title. (I used the word in the story itself, so I’m not cheating.) Look up the lyrics and you’ll see why.

“Hey, babe, let’s get a move on! We’ll be late!” Ned called out. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, “Nancy called back, hurrying down the stairs, not an easy feat in her four-inch-high red stilettos. 

“Wow, you look…”

“Please finish that sentence with the word ‘good’ or some other complimentary turn of phrase, because it took me forever to do this to my hair,” she warned him, smiling as she gestured to the soft strawberry-blonde waves that fell to her bare shoulders. Her dress was strapless, made of black satin, and it hugged her gentle curves. Bess had deemed it slightly too plain when Nancy had first tried it on; the addition of the red satin ribbon encircling her waist made it perfect, especially since they were attending a holiday party. 

“Nan, you look better than good,” he told her, his eyes gleaming with desire. “Sexy, beautiful, amazing…Pick one.”

She giggled, pleased with his reaction. “Well, I know how excited you’ve been about your Omega Chi holiday reunion party, and I just wanted to look my best.”

“You nailed it. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate on my frat brothers when all I’m gonna want to do is rip off that dress and fuck you?”

“Uh uh,” Nancy told him, playfully waggling her finger at him. “Save it for later, Nickerson. Like you said, we’re going to be late.”

He grumbled reluctantly but helped her on with her dress coat before slipping into his own overcoat. They both shivered as the cold air hit them while they rushed down the driveway to their car. 

“God, it’s bitter out here, and it’s supposed to get even colder later on,” Nancy said, teeth chattering as he held open the passenger’s side door for her. 

“Third night in a row that it’s supposed to go below zero,” he agreed when he had settled into the driver’s side and started the ignition.

Nancy played with the heater, praying that it would kick in quickly. “We really need to start looking at new cars, Ned. I think this one’s had it.”

“Shhh, not so loud – she’ll hear you,” Ned replied. 

“She can hear me all she wants – I like my cars to have working heaters and air conditioners. And to get decent gas mileage. And not to require repairs every other month. I’m funny like that.” She gave up trying to make the heat come up faster and fished her leather gloves out of her purse. 

“Fine, fine – we can go to the dealer next week and see what’s available. We should be able to get a good deal now that it’s almost the end of the year. Plus, we can use my year-end bonus to help with the downpayment.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Nancy replied lightly. 

They continued to make small talk on the drive to the hotel in downtown Chicago where the party was being held, stopping the conversation every so often to point out a particularly festive set of holiday lights or decorations they passed on the way. 

When they arrived, Nancy flipped down the visor for a final check of her makeup and hair before getting out of the car. She was glad they were able to park in an indoor garage; still, the bitter winds whipped through the open sides of the structure. They hurried to the elevator, happy that it was warmer than the garage itself, but still finding it chilly.

“So, we never talked about who was going to be the designated driver tonight,” Nancy commented, snuggling close to him for warmth. 

Ned grinned down at her and put an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to burrow into his side. “Well, since I’ve gotten wasted with these guys many a time or a hundred, I’m cool with letting you drink tonight. Besides, it’s always more fun for me at the end of the night when you’re drunk,” he teased. 

Nancy smacked her palm lightly against his midsection, though it didn’t have much effect, thanks to his heavy coat and the suit he was wearing underneath. “So, you’re already planning to take advantage of your slightly tipsy wife later on?”

He smirked. “Planning on it? Honey, why do you think I’ve been so enthusiastic about attending this thing? Granted, my frat brothers are fun, but whenever there’s an excuse for you to get dressed up in some hot dress and have a few drinks, it’s a win-win for me. What are you wearing underneath that, anyway?”

Her berry-glossed lips turned upwards in a naughty grin as the elevator doors opened and they caught sight of some of Ned’s college friends and their wives. “Who says I’m wearing anything at all?” 

Ned groaned under his breath as she grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the elevator to greet his friends. 

\--

Three hours later, the party was in full swing. Ned seemed to be seriously committed to the idea of getting Nancy well and truly drunk – any time her drink got low, he hurried off to get her a refill. 

“Hey, Nan, Ned! How are you two?” Maury Becker, one of Ned’s frat brothers, approached them at the bar, beaming. 

“Hi, Maury!” Nancy cried, giving him an enthusiastic hug. Ned gave him a much manlier embrace, which included back pats and hand clasps.

“Sorry again that I couldn’t make it to the wedding – I had a huge tech conference to attend in Geneva, and my company paid a fortune for me to attend,” he said apologetically, pushing his new glasses up on his nose. “I heard from some of the other guys that it was great, though.”

“That’s okay,” Nancy shrugged easily, “we understand. And thanks again for the fancy, high-tech barbecue grill!”

Maury smiled. “I’m just sorry that it took so long to arrive. That’s what I get for ordering a custom-made piece of machinery. My buddy owns the company and swore to me that it would be ready in time. I just hope you’ll enjoy it.”

“Are you kidding? This one over here,” she poked at Ned’s ribs, “can’t wait for the first warm day so he can fire it up.”

“Yeah, and from this weather, it looks like I’ll be waiting a long time,” Ned said mournfully. 

“Haven’t you ever heard of barbecuing in the snow?” Maury teased. 

Ned perked up. “Never even thought of it,” he admitted. 

“Why not? After a few beers, you won’t even notice the cold,” his friend pointed out. 

\--

After a few more hours at the party, Nancy had a nice buzz, giggly and ultra-relaxed as she socialized with his friends and their wives or girlfriends. . Ned watched her with amusement, keeping one hand on her back, shoulders, neck, arm – anything to retain contact. Each time he would touch her in a new place, Nancy would look up at him, a look of wicked challenge in her blue eyes. 

When they sat down at a table for dessert, Nancy began sliding her bare foot up his pants leg, licking her lips in invitation. That was when Ned couldn’t stand it anymore – he quickly said their goodbyes and gently steered her out of the ballroom, a half-full glass of peppermint martini still clutched in her hand. 

He had hoped that the elevator would be empty, but was disappointed to find one of the Omega Chis who had graduated two years after he did inside, chattering away about his big, important job and model girlfriend as he tried to impress his older frat brother. Ned listened politely and nodded at the appropriate points, but his mind was on his wife, whose hand had crept under his coat and had begun caressing his ass through his suit pants. 

Finally, the elevator stopped at the level where he had parked, and Ned was glad that the other man didn’t get out to join them. Once the doors closed, Nancy stepped directly in front of Ned and fused her mouth to his, her hand gripping his tie as she pulled him closer. 

“Mmm, I’ve been waiting all night to do that,” she murmured. “You look so sexy tonight – I caught those other women staring at you.”

“Just like my frat brothers couldn’t keep their eyes off of you,” he told her truthfully.

”Aww, so sweet,” she told him. “But you know what? I didn’t mind, because I knew you’d be going home with me tonight. I’d be the one in bed with you, and I’d be the one you’d be inside of.” She lightly bit down on his lower lip. 

:”Baby, I’m already fifty kinds of turned on – I’m never gonna make it home if you keep talking like that.”

“Then why don’t we fuck in the backseat?” she asked seriously. Or, as seriously as she could in her inebriated state.

It took a moment for Ned to come up with a good reason. “Because it’s below zero out here?” 

“Fine, be that way. I’m feeling nice and warm – must be because of you,” she cooed, undoing the buttons of her coat and dropping it to the concrete floor of the garage. 

“Nan, baby, you’ll freeze,” he told her, diving to pick up her coat. 

She looked down at her chest, where her nipples were prominently sticking out through the satin of her dress. “Told you that I wasn’t wearing anything under this.” 

Ned had already been aroused all night; now, he felt his cock get even harder. “And it looks fucking amazing, but baby, we have to get home. You can show me when we get home, okay?”

Nancy pouted, but let him help her to the car. As he was about to close the passenger side door for her, he remembered the glass in her hand. “Baby, you can’t have that in the car while I’m driving. Give it to me and I can toss it.”

“But I don’t want to waste the rest of this perfectly good drink – that would be alcohol abuse, Ned.” 

Before he could stop her, she downed the contents of the glass in one long swallow. “Here.” She reached out her arm to hold out the empty glass to him; as he went to grab it out of her hand, it slipped and ricocheted off of the inside of the open door, splintering into a thousand shards upon making contact with the concrete. 

“Ooops!” Nancy giggled. “Sorry, Ned.”

“Shit,” Ned groaned. “Now I have to make sure that I don’t drive over it and puncture the tire.” He went to the backseat to dump her coat and took out his ice scraper, using the brush side to sweep away the shards of glass as best he could. 

Once his task was complete, he pulled out of the garage after paying the driver, and headed home. Just when he thought she had fallen asleep, he looked over to find her staring at him. 

:”What is it, Nan?”

“I love you,” she told him.

He smiled. “Well, that’s good, because I love you, too.”

“You’re so handsome. Did you know that? Really, really handsome. Always, but especially right now, with the moonlight coming in the windows and you in your fancy suit.”

“And you’re gorgeous – in the moonlight, in the sunlight, whenever.”

“Want some music?” she asked suddenly. When he nodded, she leaned over and pushed on the radio, tuning the dial until she got to a station playing all Christmas music. “Not very romantic, I know, but it goes with tonight’s festive holiday spirit.”

“Sure, I could do with a little Frosty or Rudolph,” he told her. 

Nancy reached over and patted his thigh. Soon, though, her pats turned to rubs, and she began to inch her way higher up his thigh. 

”Nan,” he said warningly. 

:”What?” she asked, too innocently.

“You know damn well what.”

She slid her hand up another inch. “Since when do you not like me touching you? As I recall, you had no problem with it the other night, when you balled me for two hours straight. I didn’t even know that I could get my body into those positions.”

Even though they had engaged in all kinds of unspeakably raunchy sexual acts with other since they had been married six months earlier, it still kind of shocked Ned to hear his wife talk dirty. And it completely turned him on. 

“Well, that was different, “he told her, grabbing her hand just before she could place it on his now fully-erect cock. “I wasn’t driving then.”

“Oh, I’m sure you could concentrate on driving while I give you a little hand,” she declared confidently. “You’ve always been good at multi-tasking.” 

“Let’s not test it, okay?” Ned took her hand and placed it on her own lap. 

She made a sound of disappointment but kept her hands to herself, staring out the window as they got further and further out of the city. Once they were about twenty minutes from home, she suddenly undid her seat belt and slid to the side of her seat.

“Nan, baby, what are you doing?” he asked warily.

“Nothing,” she said in a singsong voice. 

“We’re not home yet, so put your belt on, please. The last thing I need is to get a ticket.”

:”Oh, you,” she huffed. “Sometimes it’s fun to break the rules.” With that, she shot out her hand and undid the zipper of his pants, pulling his cock out from his boxers.

“Fuck!” Ned yelped in surprise. 

“Well, I’d like to, but someone said no,” she said with exaggerated impatience. “So, I’ll do the next best thing.”

The next thing he knew, she had leaned over his lap and sucked his again-hardening cock into her mouth. 

“Baby,” he groaned, knowing he should stop her but not having the willpower to do so, “baby, we’re gonna get into an accident.”

She gave him a long swipe with her tongue. “Then just drive very carefully. I want to suck your cock – don’t you want me to suck your cock, Ned?”

Ned had never wanted anything so much in his life, except finally having sex with her for the first time on their wedding night. Her mouth felt hot and tight around him and his hips unconsciously began to thrust upwards. 

Nancy made a humming sound of encouragement. “That’s it, baby. You like this, don’t you?”

Ned twisted one hand in her strawberry-blonde waves, the other in a death grip on the steering wheel. “Oh, fuck, yeah,” he groaned in a low voice. 

“I just want to make my husband feel good. After all, he always makes me feel good when he eats my pussy, “she told him before sucking harder.

Ned’s breathing became labored as he tried his best to pay attention to the road in front of him. It wasn’t easy, though, as Nancy began to play with his balls while she continued to suck and lick his cock. 

Just as he started praying that no one else would be on the road so they could make it home without him crashing and killing them both, a tractor trailer began pulling up along side of him on the left lane of the highway. “Shit,” he muttered. 

When the cab of the truck pulled up almost parallel to their car, the driver began honking his horn. Ned looked up to find the older, bearded man giving him a thumbs-up signal, a lascivious grin on his face. 

Nancy raised her head, and Ned thought she’d be so embarrassed that she’d stop and scurry back to her seat. Instead, though, she gave the driver a similar grin and mimicked his thumbs-up before burying her head back into Ned’s lap. 

The driver of the truck lowered his passenger side window and began hooting. “Lucky bastard – road head from a gorgeous chick? Enjoy!” With that, he closed his window and increased his speed, passing them by.

“Shit, Nan,” Ned muttered, feeling himself get closer and closer to orgasm. “What’s gotten into you, baby?

“Um, nothing, but I hope you’ll get into me soon,” she told him, a leer in her voice. “Are we almost home?”

Ned sighed, enjoying the feel of her mouth on him. “Yeah, but I don’t think I can hold out until then.” 

“Then pull off the highway and find a parking lot or something so I can finish you off,” she murmured. 

He followed her suggestion and pulled into the parking lot of the closest fast food joint, glad to find it empty. Nancy swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before sucking him even deeper into his mouth, simultaneously stroking his balls. 

Ned couldn’t hold back and came with a long, deep groan. Spent, he collapsed against the back of his seat, panting as he stroked her hair. “Thank you,” he murmured. “I know you’re not always cool with swallowing.”

Nancy sat up, her hair askew, as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. “Salty,” she muttered. 

He closed his eyes, his head lolling sideways against the back of his headrest. “Are you okay? Do you feel like you need to throw up?”

“Nope,” she said sunnily. “Wow, who would’ve known that cum and vodka mixed so well?”

Ned chuckled, shaking his head. “If I had known, I would’ve suggested that combination a long time ago.” He turned to look at her, patting her on the knee. 

“Whenever you’re ready to go, Ned. After all, you got your orgasm - I still haven’t yet, and I’m definitely more than ready to fuck. See?” She grabbed his hand and slid it under her dress, opening her legs slightly so he could feel the dampness gathering there. 

“Shit, no panties, either?” he groaned. 

“I told you, Ned,” she chastised him gently. “Now, hurry up and get me home.”

The minute he pulled into their driveway, Nancy undid her seatbelt and launched herself into his lap, fusing her mouth to hers. 

“Mmm, baby,” she whispered huskily. “Mmm, I want you so much. Make me feel good.” 

Ned slid one hand down her back to rest on her bare ass, smacking it firmly. “God, you are killing me tonight.”

“Umm, you want to get rough?” she teased. “I like it. Smack me again.” 

He slapped her ass again, this time slightly harder. “You like that, huh?”

“Oh, yeah,” she cooed. “Do it while we’re fucking, please?”

“Then let’s get inside,” he told her. 

As he put his hand on the car door to open it, Nancy reached behind her and began to pull down the zipper of her dress. 

“Not here, baby, our neighbors can see.” The thought of it made him hard again, though. 

:”It’s late and everyone’s asleep, Ned. No one’ll see, except you, my handsome and sexy husband.” She pulled the zipper all the way down and the top fell to her waist, exposing her bare breasts to him. 

Ned groaned loudly and moved one hand to roughly pinch her already erect nipples, his other hand still moving over her ass in slow circles. “You are out of control tonight. Do you know how hot you look right now?”

‘Then I guess it’s up to you to take control of me,” she told him, sliding her tongue in and out of his mouth. “So tell me how you want it.”

“I want to get out of this car and get into the warm house so I can give you the fucking of your life,” he told her roughly. 

Nancy shivered delightedly. “Nice. I want that, too.” She reached for the door handle and stumbled out of the car, the dress falling to her feet as she stood. Now she was completely naked and exposed for the neighborhood to see, her pale skin bathed in the silvery blue light of the moon. 

“God,” Ned said in a choked voice. “I know I’m supposed to tell you to get inside so you don’t freeze to death, but holy fuck – you look amazing right now, naked in the moonlight like this. 

:”Thank you,” she giggled. “I’m glad you like it. Look how hard my nipples are,” she told him proudly, sticking out her chest. “They just need someone’s warm mouth or hands on them. Think you can help with that?” 

Ned knelt down to pick up her discarded dress and drape it over one arm. He spread open his overcoat and gathered her close to him, so that her nude body was covered up as she pressed against him. She gripped his shoulders to boost herself up and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the front door of the house. 

 

The minute the door closed behind him, Nancy slid down his body so that she was again in a standing position, and Ned savored the feel of her rubbing up against him. She reached for his tie and began wrestling the knot open just enough so that she could unbutton his shirt. 

”Trust me babe, I don’t want you to stop, but let me put down your dress and get out of my coat first,” he said reluctantly. Ned tossed her dress onto the nearest arm chair in their living room and quickly shrugged out of his coat. Nancy reached over for the dress and undid the red ribbon belt, retying it around her bare waist. 

“How’s this?” she purred. “Matches my shoes, right?”

“That is the best outfit you’ve ever worn,” Ned told her seriously. 

She beamed and resumed her task of removing his shirt. Next came his belt and pants; when he stood in front of her in only his boxers, she licked her lips. 

“I don’t think I can wait to get up the stairs, Ned.”

“Then let’s not,” he told her, running his hand down her breastbone before plunging it between her legs to tease the hot folds. 

“Oh, God, yeah,” she moaned. “That’s it. I’m so wet for you. I’ll do anything you want.”

“Anything?” he asked, tweaking a nipple with his fingertips.

“Yes. Just get your cock into me, please.”

“Anal?” Ned couldn’t resist asking.

She hesitated for a moment. “If that’s what you want. All I ask is that you fuck me the regular way first and that you use lube when you take my ass.”

Ned shuddered at her words. “That’s a deal.” He stripped off his boxers so that he was as naked as she was, then knelt down onto the carpet, beckoning for her to join him. 

“Here?” she asked lazily. 

“Yep,” he told her. “We’ve already fucked on the couch and the chair and the love seat, so this is all that’s left in this room.”

She chuckled. “Keeping track, I see.” She got down on her knees and pushed at his shoulders, signaling for him to lie back. 

He took the hint and sank to the carpet on his back, his cock hard and straining by this time. 

“Umm, is that for me?” she cooed. 

“Sure is, baby.”

“Ooh, gee, I hope it’ll fit. It’s so big and hard.” Nancy swung her legs over so that she was straddling his hips and gripped his cock so that he was lined up at her opening. She spread her legs wider and began to slide down on him, whimpering as he entered her. 

 

“I know I’ve asked you this before, but why didn’t I let you do this to me before we were married? It feels sooo good.”

Ned chuckled, biting back a moan as her hips began to rise and fall, taking more of him inside of her. “I have no idea why, baby. Because I knew it would be incredible like this.” 

Although, in reality, he had had no idea just how free and uninhibited she would become in bed. After their first few, tentative sessions of lovemaking, his sweet, shy new wife had shown an incredible enthusiasm for learning new things, sexually, and he sometimes couldn’t believe the things she’d let him do. 

Now, she was rocking up and down, moving one of her hands up to rub the flattened palm over her nipple. “God, I love to watch you touch yourself while we’re fucking, but I can do that, baby,” he murmured, pushing her hand aside and stroking her nipple with his fingertips. 

She closed her eyes and threw her head back, an expression of pure bliss on her face as she rode him. “I remember,” she murmured

“What do you remember, baby?”

“I remember when we first started having sex, how gentle you were with me. Like I was a delicate piece of glass you were afraid to break.”

“Well, baby, I knew you were nervous and scared and I didn’t want to scare you and put you off sex forever. And I knew that it hurt you the first few times, and I just wanted to be careful.”

“I know, and I appreciated it – I love you because you’re so sweet and considerate. But sometimes? God, sometimes, I just wanted you to grab me and pound into me. Like, be all rough with me to show how you wanted me so much that you couldn’t restrain yourself.”

Baby, I wanted you like that, believe me, but I was terrified that if you saw how much, you’d kick my ass.”

“No, no, no,” she told him, opening her eyes and looking down at him. The look of desire and arousal in them was the same one she wore every time they had sex – it still astonished him, even after all of this time. He still couldn’t believe that she could love this as much as he did.

“I just wanted to know that you didn’t just see me as your sweet, innocent wife. I wanted you to see me as this grown, sexual woman – not the same repressed little girl you dated. I still want that.” Her voice hitched as she bounced up and down, and the sloppy bow she had tied from the satin ribbon at her waist flopped around in time with her thrusts.

Ned groaned as she tilted forward, planting her hands on either side of his shoulders. “Trust me, baby – I definitely think of you as a hot piece of ass, and as a goddamn incredible fuck.” He began slapping her ass. 

She chuckled, increasing her speed. “Good. Because I fucking love this. I love when we’re naked and I open my legs and you just put that gorgeous cock between them ‘cause you know what I want and you can’t wait to give it to me. Or when you put your mouth there and lick my clit until I scream. Or when I get to suck you off. I used to think this was so dirty and that I’d feel like a whore doing some of this stuff, but I fucking love it. I love when we’re raw and animalistic like this. Oh, yeah, this feels soooo good. Ned, don’t stop. Please.” Her voice was low-pitched and raw as she pled with him. 

He was so turned on by her words and it felt so good to have her fuck him like this that it was becoming harder and harder not to just come already. He took his hand off of her breast and moved it down to where they were joined, stroking her clit with his fingers.

“Oh, God, yeah,” Nancy crooned. “That’s it! Right there, baby. Oh, Ned. Oh.”

“Almost there, sweetheart?” he managed to get out, gritting his teeth as he struggled to hold on. 

“Oh, oh! Oh, fuck, yes! Yes! Oh, oh!” Ned felt her tighten around him as her inner walls began to spasm. 

“You there, baby?” he asked, still working his fingers over her.

“Yes! Oh, yesss,” she hissed. “You can come now, baby. I just got mine.”

With that, Ned surged into her in one hard thrust before he let himself come, exploding inside of her. She moved her hips over him a few more times before diving down onto his chest, her head turned to one side.

They both lay there for a few minutes, spent. When he pulled out of her, Nancy let out a low sound but didn’t move away. Ned stroked her hair and her back, completely content. 

“Mmmm, “she sighed. “That feels nice.”

Ned’s lips turned upwards. “I love you, Nancy.”

She raised her head and stared down at him, love and warmth radiating from her low-lidded blue eyes. Nancy used her index finger to trace a path over his lips before kissing him. “I love you, too, Ned.”

“How are you feeling? You drank an awful lot, sweetheart.”

“And whose fault was that?” she asked playfully. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired. You wore me out, Nickerson.”  
“You were the one who was insatiable tonight. First the car, then stripping in public, now this.” Ned took his hand off of her back to gesture with it. 

“I know, I know,” she grinned sheepishly. “But I had a really great time and you looked very sexy and I couldn’t help myself.”

“And I loved every second of it,” Ned told her, smiling. 

“Ned?”

“Yeah, baby?” 

“I know I promised you anal tonight, but I’m exhausted right now. Will you accept a raincheck?”

Ned had to admit that he was disappointed, but he tried not to let it show. “Of course, baby. I only want to do stuff when you want to do it, too. Why don’t we go up to bed? Maybe later or tomorrow morning you’ll have more energy?”

“Well, you’ll probably have to get me drunk again to do it, so maybe next weekend?” She ran her hand through his hair. 

Ned’s expression brightented. “It’s a date.”

Nancy giggled. “A date for anal? Sure, why not.” She pushed herself to a sitting position with her hands, groaning slightly. “God, I’m sore. Between here,” she pointed to her crotch,”and someone slapping my ass, I’m a mess.”

He sat up, too, and stretched. “Yeah, tell me about it. I think someone gave me rug burn on my back and ass.”

“Oooh, poor baby,” she crooned teasingly. “Well, you should feel better lying down on our nice, soft mattress and our fancy sheets.”

He got to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. “Come on, let’s go.”

“So, I probably won’t be up for anal tomorrow morning, but you could probably persuade me into doing it the old-fashioned way,” she told him as they trudged up the stairs. 

“The old-fashioned way works for me, Nan. No matter how many times we do it, it never gets old for me.” 

She smiled and gave him a kiss before they disappeared into their bedroom.


End file.
